Wormhole Resurrecution
by Stabb0
Summary: This story is a continuation of the conclusion of the ending to strange days at Blake holsey high...A year after the summer has ended and Blake Holsey has been closed FOREVER the gang has stared at the same college not to far from Blake Holsey and...
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of the conclusion of the ending to strange days at Blake holsey high and story is original and I'm not the one who made the show so I don't own the characters in the show, but if you're a fan then you'll know that not all the characters belong to that show.(Oh and p.s. the letters in bold are anonymous voices, and voices from various animals.) Please leave your comments and reviews after reading this fan fiction.

Prologue

A year after the summer has ended and Blake Holsey has been closed FOREVER the gang has stared at the same college not to far from Blake Holsey and things are great until Professor Z goes missing.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

In a dark ally behind a movie theater two hooded people are talking….

" Its been a year since Avaners down fall and the time line is the way its suppose to be and the future is secure" said Janitor. "Yes this is true" said the other black hooded stranger. "Well if this is true than what is the reason you came to see me after all this time, Jane" said Janitor. "Well I need a favor, I need you to watch over Josie and all of her friends" said Sky. "No way out of question, and what does this have to do with trent or her friends" said janitor. "Well if you'd at least let me explain" said Sky. "Well please do explain, this should be quiet interesting I bet" said Janitor. "While everything is at peace and all but, father their have been some troubling signs appearing". "Well why do you come to me of all people" said Janitor. "Well I thought that with you knowing trent it would be easier to send you than some one else" said Sky. "Well then if you put it that way then I will watch over trent and her friends." "Well that's a good answer to hear, Ill be watching." She said beginning to turn around and walk away. "One more thing did you come here by your self or was this a mission you were given by the S.O.C. (Super Observer Council)." "Well of course." Said Sky stopping and turned around baring a freighting smile right across her face, as he began to walk away into the night. Sky's phone then began to ring as she checked for the time. _**"Will he do it?"**_ said the voice on the phone. "Yes everything is going perfectly according to plan." Sky said taking out a cigarette and lighter and lighting it. _**"Good that's all perfect, if everything goes as it should than we can kill two birds with one stone now return to base and we must make preparation."**_ "Yes sir." She said disappearing and floating away like sand in the wind. A guy holding a pocket watch sitting in a black arm chair, playing chess with himself and started talking. _**"Hehe with all the pieces in their proper places, now that the first move has been made the game can finally BEGIN."**_

Their was a green moon in the sky and nothing but a vast ocean of a red father than her eyes can see in front of her. _**"Kill you must kill them, you must kill them." **_She turned around to see a black panther with green strips walking towards her and staring at her with pitch black eyes and smiling. Josey slowly began to back away slowly as the animal got closer and closer to her. "What the fuck." _**"Josey you must kill them or else all is lost and you'll be destroyed along with the universe its self." **_"Who the hell are you and how d-d-do you know my name?" said Jose terrified. She turned and started to run away from the beast but she didn't know where she was going the was and ended up in a graveyard, and ran into a unmarked grave she hid behind it. _**"Well their you are." **_"What do you want from me just leave me alone."She cried. _**"Nothing much I want you to just die, RRROOOAAARRR." cried the Black Panther as it lunged for her. **_"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh". She woke and flung forward her body drenched in sweat looking around disoriented. "What a strange dream that was thank god that horrible dream is finally over." She said as she scanned her room and wiped the sweat off her body. "_**JOSEY…..J0SEY…..JOSEY….Want to play with me?" said a voice similar to little girl it seem to be coming from the walls. Their was a little girl she looked at the wall were the voice was coming from, a little girl cover in blood holding in one hand a katana covered in blood and a customized pistol in the other. "**__**Come on play with me**__**". She said shooting three shoots at her BANG, BANG, BANG luckily for Josey she was able to doge the bullets. "What the fuck, who the hell are you and what the hell type of game is that?" she said angrily looking at the three new bullet holes in her dorm room wall and looked back to see that the girl. She looked around to find herself staring down the barrel of the girl's customized pistol. BANG then their was silence. **_

_**Until the next chapter...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**Disclaimer: **_Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story but ill be updating more regularly oh and one more thing what does it take for a guy to get comments around here quick shout out to Crush 48 for commenting..._**Just so you know she isn't dead and she wasn't shoot either just you wait or you'll find out what really happened to her PREPARE TO HAVE SOME FUN…Oh and sorry about the grammar in the chapters I'm still fixing that problem so please bare with it and don't forget to review the story after you read.**__ This story is a continuation of the conclusion of the ending to strange days at Blake holsey high. I DON'T OWN BLAKE HOLSEY HIGH OR IT'S CHARACTER'S JUST THE OC'S.(Oh and p.s. the letters in bold are anonymous voices, and voices from various animals.)_

_Prologue _

_A year after the summer has ended and Blake Holsey has been closed FOREVER the gang has stared at the same college not to far from Blake Holsey and things are great until Professor Z goes missing. _

_**Chapter 2: Broken NIGHTMARE "PART 1"**_

_Bang, then it was silence._

_Josie opened her eyes to find out that she was covered in blood wasn't her own she began to shake uncontrollably at the sight of her blood covered body. She scanned the room to find the obtusely dead little girl but couldn't find her, until she felt someone touch her shaking body. She turn to see the little girl but not fully their was a big hole the size of a golf ball in her head (with blood still pouring out) it was as if she was shoot with a shoot gun. The little girl staring back at her with clod lifeless eyes, while still smiling back at her (p.s just in case you're wondering the little girl is still holding the customized pistol). The little girl slowly stretched out her hand towards Josie's face as her hand got closer to her face it began to disintegrate (well it just turned to sand if you're wondering)._

"_**Hmm.' their must be something protecting her …..Must be her powers**". Said the little girl examining her hand , still baffled._

"_What the fuck is she talking about my powers went away after graduation didn't they? "She thought with a stupid look on her face. _

"_**I wonder if the force field protects her heart** "she said raising her gun pointing it at her heart with a big grim on her face and puling the trigger. _

_Four sounds of thunder filled the room. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG. _

_Hack….Jose coughed up blood and then fell to the floor filling the dark room with a loud, thud. Then returning it to utter silence, as she fell into unconsciousness. Or so it seemed ….she was still alive but just barely. After staring at josey for a good two minuets the little girl floats away from josey's still concuss body sinking though the contaminated and bug infested walls of the college dorm. While humming a cheerfully horrifying song she _

_Moved slowly through deserted dormitory hallway towards the downstairs kitchen. _

_**In the kitchen **_

_Floating in the middle of the kitchen she looked around the empty dorm kitchen which seemed to be unnaturally clean. Until she came across the cabinet as she opened it a TERRIFYING GRIN SPREAD ACROSS HER FACE AS SHE TOOK OUT A PLATE, A KNIFE, A FORK ALONG WITH A TABLE KNAPKIN. THEN TURNED TO MAKING HER WAY BACK THROUGH THE UNSANITARY WALLS OF THE DORM KITCHEN BACK TO JOSIE'S ROOM. _

_**Back in Josie's **_

_She puts the plate down on the dresser as she stairs lovingly at josie's half dead body (she's still conscious but her eyes are closed) and smiled baring her shiny white teeth while pulling out the knife she got for the kitchen. _

"_**Well then let's get this party started shall we this is gonna be a blast **"she said with a terrifying smile on her face._

_Then without blinking she tore apart Josie's shirt like it was a sheet of paper. Then she took the knife and ran it through Josie's back and began to carve a circular hole. Laughing. As the blood ran down the back of josey and onto her hands. As she finished carving a gaping hole into Josie's back she dug her hand in searching for something then she found it. _

_Josie's still beating heart, tears filled her eyes as the darkness began to consume her._

_TO BE CONTINUED….lol_

_She woke springing up in a sitting position then realized she wasn't able to breath and was in bed. She woke to find herself under her bed covers in her dorm room she looked around scanning it but she didn't find any sign's of blood or anything out of the ordinary she was surprised that she didn't find a trace of anything that happened last night her once bloody floor was clean. No bloody footprints the little girls gun that once laid on the floor was gone and then was now gone._

"_It was just a nightmare with in a nightmare?" she said scratching her head. _

_She claimed out of bed she stretch then began undressing getting ready for school as she undressed she noticed a scar on her back . _

"_When did I get this scar on my back?" She thought to herself, while trying to remember how she might have gotten it and when she got it._

_As she examined the scar she noticed that it was very deep and was healing. When she traced the gash/scar on her back a chill went up her spin._

_KNOCK. KNOCK. _

_She turns to find that her friend brandy was standing at her door holding a soda in her left hand._


End file.
